voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Shusei Hayakawa
Shusei Hayakawa is one of the selectable characters in Our Two Bedroom Story. He is your superior at Seasonelle. Background He is best friends with Minato as they have been friends since the fifth grade. He was good at everything at school and was actually known as the most popular guy in the school. When Minato moved to his school, he was scared that he would 'overtake' his popularity status. He believes that it was his fault that Minato was bullied at school due to him not stopping what was going on until Minato just stopped letting the bullies get to him. To this day, he still blames himself. Yet Minato doesn't blame him at all. Insight Shusei insight.jpg An Interview with Shusei.jpg An Interview with Shusei - Part 2.jpg Appearance Shusei has honey brown hair with some blond streaks, light brown eyes, a slight tan complexion and ear piercings. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Shusei wears a light blue, button up dress shirt and a navy colored blazer with a blue tie. He wears a pair of navy colored dress pants and a brown belt. *'Casual Attire:' Shusei wears a light purple tee with a jean jacket over it. He wears brown pants and a necklace with a metal, circle-shaped pendant. *'Home Attire:' Shusei wears a white tee, a gray hoodie, and a pair of gray sweatpants. Personality Shusei is described as "Mr. Perfect", due to his good looks and friendly attitude but at home, he would rather play video games all day than go outside. His obsession with video game is so intense that he wouldn't clean his room. Shusei is afraid of bugs, especially cockroaches. Minato describes him as he "stops and starts doing robot-like movements to try and get away from them." Shusei is outgoing when he wants to be but he can also be very protective of you. He's also very caring as when you hurt yourself and he piggy-backs you home. Shusei doesn't often show his emotional side but he does have some hidden feelings. He often feels guilty about past experiences and present occurrences. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story When you move into the house your new stepdad offers you, you find your co-worker Shusei in there! He kindly lets you stay at the residence until you can find a place to stay. Along the time of you two living together, he often calls you "sis" and wishes that you could see him as a brotherly figure. Little does he know, you have some blossoming feelings that he doesn't know about... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon |-|Season 2= The Proposal Coming Soon The Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon Don't Tell Him! Coming Soon After the Crisis Coming Soon |-|Season 3= No Love Allowed Coming Soon Rules Broken! Coming Soon 3's a Crowd Coming Soon... 2's a Company Coming Soon... Trivia *The breakdown of the characters in him name include: '早' for "early" or "quick", '川' is a "stream" in Shusei's surname. Hence, his given name is composed of '秀', pertaining to "beauty" or "excellence"; whilst '星' means a "star". Shusei's name consequently translates to: "an excelling star" and "swiftly flowing river" in English. Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Shusei Hayakawa Category:Characters Category:Born in September Category:Virgo Sign Category:Editor Category:Smoker Category:GE2015 Category:Gamer Category:Blood Type A